


Pilots

by leiareyjyn



Series: Rogue One: Encore [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiareyjyn/pseuds/leiareyjyn
Summary: Luke Skywalker. Bodhi Rook. A bewildered Cassian Andor. Part of the Rogue One: Encore series, but no prior reading is necessary.Roguejedi if you want to see it - just friendship if you don't.





	Pilots

"Categorically not. Just, look, I know you have your reasons, but no way."

"I'm telling you, those TIE fighters are more capable than X-Wings in a dogfight."

"And I'm telling you that's nonsense. Look, at the very least an X-Wing packs more punch... and I bet it's more durable too."

"Okay... well... when the chips were down, and can I remind you we're not thinking about which side is good or bad here, which would you rather fly in?"

"X-Wing. No question."

"You're just saying that because you're staunchly against the Empire."

"You are too!"

"I know, but Luke, you're losing perspective."

Cassian Andor watched the discussion with his mouth hanging slightly open. What he thought would be an enjoyable respite with two of his favourite people to sit with in the hangar had somehow turned into a spectator sport. Cassian thought he knew about ships. Big ships, small ships, hell, it was part of a spy's skill set to be able to adapt and work in any environment, especially one where it might help him escape. But sitting with Bodhi Rook and Luke Skywalker made him feel like he was bringing a stick to a lightsaber duel.

"No, no I am not," Luke continued, crossing his arms over his chest as he rocked back on his chair. "I concede you have the greater experience out of the two of us across both types of ship but I still maintain the X-Wing is the best of the two. Not taking specific models into account."

Bodhi held up his hands.

"Fine, fine. I mean, I think you're wrong, but fine. Agree to disagree - Cassian, what do you think?"

Cassian didn't even clock that Bodhi had said his name until he saw both pairs of eyes on him.

"What? Me? What? No - I mean, they're both great ships. Like, boo the Empire and all that, so boo X-Wings, I mean TIE Fighters, but yeah, sure, both ships are great. Yeah, great ships. What?"

Luke and Bodhi stared at him for a moment before Luke broke the silence.

"See, he said X-Wings were great."

Bodhi narrowed his eyes at the Captain as though he'd been betrayed.

"He didn't hear the question properly Luke, you can't count that."

"I just did, and so there."

"Really, you're stooping that low now?"

"I'm only stooping that low because I can."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

And they were back to the affectionate bickering again, Cassian feeling like he was turning his head every two to three seconds to keep up with the conversation. He wasn't even sure if he was listening anymore as opposed to letting his head just follow the motions.

"You know what," Bodhi said. "It was like this morning when you said my jacket looked lopsided."

"It did! It still does."

"That was only because I accidentally put the wrong button in the wrong hole!"

"Yeah, and I fixed it for you."

"So how exactly can you say it still looks lopsided?"

Cassian didn't think the chair could even tilt back further than it already had as Skywalker leaned back and appraised the other pilot.

"I dunno," he said, after a moment, and crossed his arms. "It just does. I should fetch you a different one, really."

Bodhi turned towards Cassian.

"Do you think it looks lopsided?"

Cassian, once again bewildered that he was asked to take part in this conversation, was about to open his mouth when behind him he heard someone chuckle.

"Stop tormenting the Captain, guys," said the calm voice of Shara Bey. "I'm sure he still doesn't know what hit him, sitting with you both."

The Captain's longtime friend sat next to him on the crate and grinned at the two younger pilots. She nudged Cassian in the ribs.

"You've never hung out with just these two on their own before, have you?" she said.

Cassian shook his head, and Shara laughed again.

"You should probably bring back up next time," she chuckled.

"Hey!" said Luke, slightly indignant. "Jyn sits with the two of us all the time."

"I think," said Bodhi, leaning over to Luke. "That Cassian thought he was in for some calm pilot chat."

Cassian nodded again. He needed to lie down. _When had he last had a rest?_ Maybe Jyn would be back from her morning walk with Chirrut. _Yes, a lie down sounded good._

Bodhi shook his head.

"Always knew Jyn was smarter than you were, mate," he said.

The two pilots shared a glance and Bodhi knew both he and Luke were thinking the same thing. Luke might be the more energetic out of the two of them sometimes, more reckless whilst Bodhi enjoyed the beauty of long journeys and flying at dawn, but when it came to some things they were the same.

"We're sorry if you felt overwhelmed, Cass," said Luke, taking the words out of the Bodhi's mouth. "We're just, I dunno, used to talking to one another so much we sometimes forget it can be a lot for some people."

"Like - like Han and Leia," Bodhi interjected, wanting to add his bit. "I don't even know what they're talking about half the time if I'm ever sitting in a room with just the two of them."

"Exactly!" said Luke, taking the example and running with it. "How about you come out on a flight with us, we can take your U-Wing or something so that we can take it in turns. Whaddaya say? You could come too Shara, how about that?"

Cassian nodded again, his mind finally catching up with the scene in front of him, and in that moment he realised that he genuinely was tired, but not because he hadn't had enough rest but because after the past few months of mandatory R&R he was itching to get back to work. His physical wounds from Scarif had healed now: he needed to be out there for the cause, and the weight of doing nothing was starting to bore him lethargic.

He looked up, eyes bright again.

"You know what, that sounds great Luke. That sounds really great."

It was a testament to their friendship and their shared love of Kes Dameron that Shara had waited for Cassian's response before providing one of her own.

"If you boys don't mind me joining, I'd love to as well."

Bodhi and Luke shared a glance, and a grin. The more the merrier.

 


End file.
